Contemplative
To some, psychic power comes naturally, but it isn’t tied to strong emotional outbreaks. Rather, these contemplatives find their power through meditation and philosophical devotion. Manifesting The contemplative uses Wisdom as his key ability score instead of Charisma. This includes determining his bonus power points, what power levels he can manifest, and his power save DCs. Meditative Powers Each morning, while meditating for power points, the contemplative chooses a number of powers equal to his powers known. When a contemplative recovers his daily power points after resting, he may choose to rotate one or more powers he knows for new ones. These powers must always be chosen from the wilder power list. If a contemplative learns a power through other means, such as the Expanded Knowledge feat or psychic chirurgery, this power is known in addition to his normal powers. He may never exchange it for another power from the wilder power list when he chooses his powers known, and it doesn’t count against his limit of powers known at any one time. The contemplative must choose at least one power from each power level he can manifest when selecting his powers for the day. This ability replaces surge bond. Push Beyond Limits The contemplative gains Overchannel and Talented as bonus feats at 1st level, even if he does not meet the requirements. This ability replaces wild surge and psychic enervation. Mind Blast (Su) The contemplative can emit a blast of psychokinetic energy with the power of his mind. The contemplative can as a standard action expend his psionic focus to make a ranged touch attack at a creature within 30 ft. that deals 1d8 points of force damage to the creature struck. At 4th level and every three levels thereafter, the damage increases by 1d8. This ability replaces surge blast. Heightened State (Su) At 4th level, the contemplative enters a heightened state when using the Overchannel feat. After manifesting a power and using the Overchannel feat, the contemplative gains a number of temporary hit points equal to his class level and a +1 insight bonus to saves and AC for 1 round. If he manifests another power and uses the Overchannel feat while still under these effects, the duration is increased by 1 round and the insight bonus increases by +1 (to a maximum insight bonus equal to half the contemplative’s class level). These temporary hit points take effect after the damage taken from using the Overchannel feat (if any). This ability replaces surging euphoria. Psionic Meditation At 5th level, the contemplative gains the Psionic Meditation feat as a bonus feat. If the contemplative already has the Psionic Meditation feat, he may instead pick either the Expanded Knowledge or Extra Power Known feats as a bonus feat. This ability replaces the improved surge bond gained at 5th level. Greater Overchannel (Su) At 9th level, the contemplative gains the ability to expend his psionic focus when using the Overchannel feat to fuel some of the power needed to augment the power. This effect pays for the cost of up to the manifester level bonus gained by the Overchannel feat. These power points are still counted to determine the maximum number of power points spent on the power, but are not deducted from the contemplative’s power point pool. This ability replaces the improved surge bond gained at 9th level. Contemplative Knowledge At 13th level and again at 17th level, the contemplative gains his choice of the Expanded Knowledge feat or the Extra Power Known feat. The powers known gained from these feats cannot be changed when meditating to regain power points. This ability replaces the improved surge bonds gained at 13th and 17th level. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics